


Gavin in Detroit

by thankfullynotaredshirt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Trigger Warning: Pet Death, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankfullynotaredshirt/pseuds/thankfullynotaredshirt
Summary: Before all of this, RK900 was just a military grade android intended to succeed where his predecessor failed, but with the triumph of the android revolution, he found himself at Detroit's Police Department without a mission. That is fixed very quickly by Captain Fowler, who assigns him to Detective Reed's case. Spending time with the irritable Human was a challenge to say the least, their personalities together were a dangerously explosive mix but he's coping well enough. But just when things at the Reed residence were finally starting to calm down the death threats start again and its up to the Detective duo to find out who is behind them.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a new fic that I actually have been planning since 2018, ended up giving up and just now I'm trying to put together the puzzle pieces that remained of what I wrote back then.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**10.34 am.**

Gavin Reed is out of bed and working out in his bedroom.

Seems like his mission for the day is complete: get Reed to wake up before 11 am. Baby steps will get them there eventually and the worst thing that Nines can do with such a brash individual like Gavin is to rush him.

He looked through the kitchen cupboards, trying to find something of sustenance to feed Gavin but there weren’t many options. The android could risk it and prepare a meal for the Human or he could ask him what he’d like for breakfast. He settled on the second option, moving across the small crappy apartment in just a couple of steps and stopping before the detective as he worked out shirtless, eyeing up his impressively fit shape. “What would you like to eat? I should remind you that a healthy breakfast is essential for a good start to a new day.” Nines said, hands clasped together behind his back, awaiting orders like an obedient android.

“For the last time fucker, you are not my fucking babysitter.” Gavin shouted.

It never took much to get Gavin to snap and apparently having another living being attempting to make his life a little easier was just about enough. For his troubles instead of a ‘ _thank_ _you_ _Nines’_ he got a punch throw at his stomach just to reinforce the message. He didn’t even flinch, not reacting to the impact. It wasn’t going to be a feeble Human attack that would hurt Cyberlife’s most powerful android produced to date.

His LED flashed bright red. **GAVIN WAS BEING UNFAIR** was print out on his HUD. His newly found deviancy demanding Nines to take action against the attack.

“I am here to help, whether you like it or not, that is the order that I’ve been given, and if you don’t mind Detective, then I’d like to see to its completion.” The android said firmly. “Now will you quit being a little shit and reply to the question you’ve been asked?”

Gavin picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his once well-tanned skin. By the looks of it, the Human had just finished his workout, so if the approximate time-table of the detective’s routine is anything to go by, then he should now re-heat Gavin’s coffee – the one element of his breakfast that he wouldn’t dispense - since his shower wouldn’t be shorter than 15 minutes.

Nines was mesmerized with how Detective Reed’s muscles flexed from his stretching, ending up having to force himself to tear his eyes away from his body, but still reaching out and placing his hand on Gavin’s strong shoulder, trying to show the shorter man some affection – _Human’s like physical contact right?_ \- in this way.

“The fuck you doing, creep!”

It backfired.

Curse his rudimentary social programme. Of course, that Gavin wouldn’t want to be touched, much less with his top off while still very much angry at him.

It’s mistakes like this that make him wonder if he’s capable of a job so delicate, what he lacks in social skills he does try to make up with determination and a lot of patience but it leaves Nines thinking why the DPD couldn’t have chosen someone more adequate.

“I apologise.” The android said, head bowed and LED flashing yellow on his temple as he was deep in thought, his hands immediately clasping together again behind his back.

Gavin shook his head irritated, hand rubbing along his face, but then let out a long and tired sigh – swallowing his pride - and then said “I’d really like it if you could bring me a pop tart, they’re in the pantry.”

“Of course, detective.” Nines said, not entirely pleased with Gavin’s breakfast choice but satisfied with how the Human forgave him for his little slip. He made his way for the kitchen as Reed headed for the bathroom to get clean, as new tasks appeared in his HUD.

**~~ENSURE THAT GAVIN IS UP BEFORE 11.~~ **

**Prepare breakfast for Gavin.**

  * **Re-heat Gavin’s coffee**
  * **Find pop-tarts**



Thankfully all of those were easily done while Gavin showered and with enough time to spare Nines let himself slip into his treasured mind palace.

His mind palace was just like the android standard, an endless garden of just him and the quiet sounds of the nature: the birds, the soft rustling of leaves on trees and the gentle sound of water streaming on its stone path. It was his place of calm and his place of thought.

With Amanda’s programme gone with his newly acquired deviancy, the android’s garden was a very lonely place, just him and dozens of information panels he’d summon to help him think clearly. Often, even if he’d never admit to it, the garden was so deserted that Nines found himself summoning a simulation of Gavin – his only friend – to keep him company while the human was asleep.

Surely enough once he opened his eyes, the first thing he was greeted with was a very shirtless Gavin sprawled out on the wooden bench sunbathing.

Curse his brain. How dare it betray him like that. This was supposed to be his place of thought!

The simulation cracked one eye open. “Oi, Tin Can.” Gavin said, not bothering to sit up. “What’s bringing you here again so early? Weren’t you supposed to go wake up your Human?”

“I think you’d be happy to know that he is indeed awake, I’ve gotten him out of bed before 11 and have a few minutes to spare while he showers, I’d like to go over his case meanwhile.” Nines announced, proud smile just barely ghosting his lips as he bragged about his little achievement. Pushing Gavin’s feet off the wooden bench, he sat by his side, panels starting to gather around them.

The panels were divided into different sections: what he knew about Gavin, what the DPD had told him, evidence and finally what he knew about the case. The very little information he had suggested that he’d have to do a little probing around, possibly a talk with Gavin would help if he’s in a better mood, for now what he could do was read and re-read the panels.

Two dusty boots were propped on top of Nines’ lap, suppressing disgust he allowed Gavin’s feet to remain on their place. “If you don’t mind, I’m trying to think…” The android scolded as the simulation laid back down on the bench and enjoyed the sun. “You’re not exactly here to laze around.”

“Do I distract you, Nines?” Gavin asked, eyes closed and both hands serving as pillows under his head.

“Yes, very much so.” He decided to admit to it - nothing that he’d ever do in real life - and then turned his attention back to the boards ahead of him. “The DPD was kind enough to send me copies of the letters Gavin received, maybe if I were to review them then-…”

Even if this Gavin was just a stimulation his hand still felt warm when he placed it on Nines bare forearm. “Here’s an idea: why don’t you go through the letters with him, it’s about fucking time you stop playing his maid and get to your actual job, you need his help.”

The shorter male, now standing by his side, was saying just what Nines already thought, – he was a product of his own brain after all – without Gavin’s take on the threatening letters and their content he’d never discover the stalker’s identity and have him locked up and far away from the human.

Gavin is a mystery. He’s just as stubborn and brash as Fowler warned him in the mission’s briefing, he’s self-destructive and refuses any help that the android tries to offer. It’s quite the conundrum really, one he’s been processing for days on end and still hasn’t arrived at any answer, only more questions.

Tiptoeing around Gavin’s self-imposed defence walls would already be a task difficult enough were his social programme more advanced, but Nines is a military grade android detective, his field of expertise brute-force, making his job way harder. The DPD assigning him to a mission that had him double as Gavin’s carer was a move he’d never understand, but he’d never dared to argue, approaching this strange new job with just as much determination as he would any other.

**10.43 am.**

**~~ENSURE THAT GAVIN IS UP BEFORE 11.~~ **

**Prepare breakfast for Gavin.**

  * **Re-heat Gavin’s coffee**
  * **Find pop-tarts**



He blinked his eyes open and got off Gavin’s couch, making his way to the kitchen and preparing the human’s breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	2. 2

Nines eyed Gavin with suspicion as he devoured the pop tart, deciding not  to  mak e any comment on it  but still focus ing on the calories and sugar  in the human’s breakfast.

“It’s rude to stare,  _ Tincan _ .” Gavin said, taking a sip of his coffee to help down the food.

“It’s also rude to chew with your mouth open ,  _ Meat _ _ sack _ .”  Nines replied,  the human’s brashness was one of Gavin’s characteristics that ended up  rubbing off onto him after the weeks they’ve spent together – more than once he’d find himself talking like the Detective,  who was so outspoken and  arrogant.

Nines powerful processor tended to be quick to reply to Gavin,  but when it came to trickier things like knowing how to comfort the human when necessary his social program  was indeed quite lacking – he was  design to be  a killing machine after all , he shouldn’t even feel emotions in the first place . Reed’s gestures and body language were a challenge as well, often contradictory to what Nines assumed to be true. I f  Gavin hates him so much as he claims, then why is it that he’s resting his head on  his shoulder ? Beats him… 

His eyes darted down to the crumbs that fell onto the beat-up old couch as Gavin  devoured the pop tart - making notes to later clean up – silently praying to any gods that he did not believe in, that the pink jam inside the treat wouldn’t dribble down onto hi s white  Cyberlife issued jacket. 

In his hands the android held a tablet with all the details the DPD had on the stalker that kept sending death threats to the Detective, as Gavin  was still busy  finish ing his breakfast  by  the android’s side.  He  stayed silent for a moment  pondering over the best way to approach the  subject , luckily  for him the human solved  his problem. “ Whatcha got there, Nines?”

“The DPD was kind enough to send me digital copies of the letters you’ve received.” The android started out carefully, analysing the human for any sign of rising stress. “Could  you  go over them with me?” 

Gavin’s nod and a ‘ _ go on tin can… _ ’ were enough  motivation  for him to continue. He felt Gavin putting the plate to the side and inching closer to look at the contents  on the  android’s  tablet . The images were  i n chronological order, logically the first one they  should talk about was the first letter  the Detective received.

“I will start with the first, it’s dated on July the 17th 2037. So, we’re talking about an individual who has been after you for two years.” Nines clarified, taking a moment to re-read the contents of the letter.

_ To Detective Gavin Reed, _

_ What lovely work you’ve been doing at the precinct _ _ , congratulations Detective _ _. _

The android’s cold  grey eyes were glued onto Gavin ’s face , fearing for the Human’s reaction, a meter  in his HUD already dedicated to  recording the  D etective’s stress.

** 16% **

There were no  notes of  fingerprints on the paper ,  nor of any  distinguishing ink used and  the  calligraphy analysis  done at the time seems to have  ruled out nothing. Shame, might as well have been typed into a computer…

“At first, I thought nothing of it, just left it  o n the counter, it was the first letter I ever got that wasn’t a bill.” There was nothing  on it that could be worrisome, of course that Gavin would be quick to dismiss it. Just an individual thanking him for his job, possibly an old case. “And then shit hit the fan, like it usually does.”

Nines swiped over to the next letter. “ You said you received it on the 21 st of September, that’s precisely 66 days  after the first letter .”

_ To Detective Gavin Reed, _

_ Congratulations on  _ _ the  _ _ dismantlement of  _ _ another _ _ red ice trafficking ring, months of hard work those must have been… doesn’t add up to  _ _ me why you would go and get yourself beat-up in a bar fight, couldn’t you find a better way to celebrate? _

“Fucker was asking for it.” Gavin  mumbled , frown deepening considerably . 

“But you r ‘ _ pen-pal’ _ is right. Frankly Gavin, could n’ t you find  a better wa y to celebrate.”  N ines said sternly. 

“Hey, I’m the victim here!” The human was suddenly uncomfortable now that the topic of the conversation had  shifted to his habits.

“Didn’t say otherwise, but you know I worry for you.”

At that the creases on the human’s forehead softened and he relaxed a little, letting his head drop onto his shoulder in a gesture of affection that froze Nines for a few seconds . “Lame.” He heard him mumble.

** GAVIN **

** ⇪ ** ** WARM **

_ Oh Gavin, I can’t let anything bad happen to you… _

“Need a smoke.” He announced, pulling away from the  android and heading for the balcony on the fifth floor. It had a crappy view of Detroit crowded by taller building s and billboards.

They’ve been through this several times before .  Nines is sure Gavin is aware just how detrimental to his health cigarettes are, yet he still sits on the balcony’s ledge and watches the smoke fade into the clouded morning sky. It’s like the man does it on purpose to upset him.  The cocky smirk on his lips is enough evidence and i t’s infuriating!

“Chill out Nines.”  Gavin said upon noticing the frown on the android’s face , another puff of smoke gone with the light morning wind. “No need to get your  Cyberlife issued knickers in a twist.”

“I’ll have you know that I have been issued with no such item of clothing.” The android spok e, killing the absurd idea outright.

“It’s an expression.” The shorter man added, very amused that Nines always took idioms literally.

“Of course.” With that the android sat by his side, figuring that if anything were to happen then in this way he’d have a bigger chance of  catching him in time . “If you lose your balance a five floor drop would be fatal.” He  informed and with those words placed his arm behind  Gavin’s back, keeping an accident from happening. 

Some things don’t add up. If Gavin is so scared for his life then why does he keep balancing himself in such great heights ? Or why does he insist on smoking if it’s only driving him to an early grave ?

“My stalker would love that.” Gavin said, taking advantage of the new presence near his body and using Nines’ strong shoulder as a pillow for his head.

“I wouldn’t love that.”  The  frown on  Nines’ usually stoic face  only  deepen ed .

“Sucks to be you.”  Gavin always presented himself as this brave man but  under neath that façade he put up he was clearly upset over  the situation he was in . It left him feeling  like a prisoner  in his  own fucking  house , forced to stay inside or else he’d get a massive target on the back of his head. He couldn’t even leave his crappy apartment for a  decent  cup of coffee without fearing for his life for fuck’s sake!

He rested his chin on top of the human’s head, hoping to be of some comfort for the smaller man and let out a sigh – androids don’t ever sigh, it’s just something they imitate from humans. 

Nines  was no empath. Emotions were something he really struggled with - even his own newly found ones - but he could very well see the toll that the past two years had taken on Gavin’s mental and physical health. 

Though he can’t be much help on some fields, Nines can still make Gavin's life a little easier, look out for him and protect him from whoever wants the grumpy Detective dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	3. 3

A break might have been a good idea after all, smoking despite all of its negative side effects, does seem to be relieving the stress that built up from before – the meter he kept to monitor Gavin has been dropping to neglectable stress levels while they’ve been outside. “The author of these letters must have been present when you got in the fight.” Nines thought out loud, head thorn between the case and all else in his young life, that for the time being revolved mostly around Gavin.

“Thought so too, but we can’t possibly get records from that day. It’s been years. Not to mention that maybe creep’s just heard of it and wasn’t there at all.” It was indeed a possibility. It seems that Gavin has put a lot of thought into this.

Emotions were still very strange terrain for him, though with time things were starting to make a lot more sense. Being a deviant thrown out into this mad new world was a challenge to say the least, and surprisingly it’s Gavin Reed of all people who’s been making everything enlightening but also more complicating as well. Nines found himself confused at so many of the things that his social program didn’t prepare him for. It was Gavin who tended to provide the answers for all his mysteries, but also be the cause of so many more questions.

“Do you have any idea of who would want you dead?” The android asked.

“The list is long, Tincan.” Gavin is a very aesthetically pleasing male according to statistics, so it’s no surprise that the android over time started to develop an attraction for the Detective. Especially when his mannerisms resemble so much the ‘bad boy’ type that has human girls in middle school swooning.

“I’ve ruled out the majority of the criminals you’ve locked away since they are still serving time.” From what Nines knew, Gavin wasn’t one who could keep friends that easily, after all they would have to have the patience of a saint and other than Officer Chen he had never heard of anyone else. “But I may be missing something, can you think of anyone? Possibly someone you’ve fallen out with?”

“After the academy I never cared to keep many people close, I’d already figured that the job would be keeping me for the most of the day.” Gavin mentioned, looking down as between his fingers the cigarette burned quickly, he took a drag.

“Would any of them have any reasons to want you dead?” The android tried, curious to learn a bit more about the Human, drinking up everything that he had to say.

“Fuck if I know, I wasn’t exactly loved but I don’t think I’ve pissed off anyone that much.” He snorted, cocky grin in his lips.

“You do have that particular characteristic about yourself.” Nines commented, a teasing jab at the Human - he had learned from the best after all.

“Shut up.” Gavin grumbled, it made the android extremely proud of his little teasing, especially because of how flustered the Human looked.

It’s strange to have the Detective so close to him. Being an android, he was never used to having his personal bubble invaded but he doesn’t find it unpleasant when Gavin sits close to him, his sensors provide him with so much useful information on the Human.

**Gavin smells of smoke and cheap shampoo.**

**Gavin’s clothing is inadequate for the weather outside**

**Gavin’s vitals are steady.**

**GAVIN**

**⇪** **WARM**

As a silent favour to the man beside him, Nines shuts down his cooling, allowing his body to heat up slightly and Gavin leant closer, maybe unconsciously, towards the little comfort.

Though Gavin would still lash out at him from time to time, it was nothing when compared to the massive tantrum he threw when the two first got to know each other. After the weeks they’ve spent together, Nines can safely say that their relationship got stronger, Gavin trusts him enough to reveal some bits about his past and in return the android tries to be there for him. But even with all the information that he has already gathered from their time together, Nines still finds it to be quite lacking on some areas.

The cigarette between his two fingers was tapped onto the ashtray, ash falling down onto the dirty plate. “Gavin, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Shoot.” The Human mumbled, putting the cigarette back between his now purple-tinged lips.

“You would consider me a friend, right?” Nines asked, visual scanner pinned on Gavin’s more than handsome face.

“I guess so, you’re alright most of the time.” He shrugged followed by a long cloud of smoke.

It delighted the android very much to know for sure that Gavin thought of him positively, but the question still didn’t sit right in the android’s head. Why he knew so little about the man if they were admittedly close.

“Most Humans talk to their friends about their families for long stretches of time, why is it that you have never done so with me?” The android asked, feeling Gavin tensing up next to him.

“Well it’s not like they’re something I’m that proud of.” Gavin said simply.

Now Nines knew the reason why Gavin was so quiet about his family, but to know more he’d have to press further. “Do you not like them?” The android asked, hand still protectively behind Gavin’s back to keep him from falling to his death from the balcony’s ledge.

Gavin rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Long story short, Father was a two-timing bastard, got a step-brother from that, and then his Mum died in stupid car crash and he came to live with us. For some reason my Mum forgave my Father and he lived with us for a while before he just disappeared from radar, single mother raising two kids we weren’t exactly rich either…” He trailed off, hand waving around inviting Nines to assume the rest.

“I understand.” That was a lie, Nines’ concept of family was quite to lacking due to his being an android. What he did understand however was the part that helped piece some puzzle pieces to the mystery that Gavin Reed is. “Thank you for telling me.”

**Gavin’s difficulties in trusting others come from his formative years with his family.**

**Distant relationship with Robert Reed (Father).**

“Well I’m sorry for depressing you.” Gavin joked, putting out the cigarette and walking inside, leaving the android in the balcony with a choice to either follow him or get locked outside – as the Human’s hand is already resting upon the door’s handle.

“My health is sound, but thank you for the concern.” The android offered politely, completely missing the joke, and then resting the tablet on the coffee table he waited for orders from the shorter man.

“Tina’s stopping by when she’s done with her shift.” Gavin informed, getting his mug of now cold coffee and taking a gulp of it, then plopping back down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Nines really liked Tina, she was the only one that always managed to pry genuine laughter out of Gavin these days. They make a wonderful team in making the Detective’s existence a little less shitty.

It had been Tina who first suggested they bothered to give him a name, being RK900 such a mouthful to spit out every time, and though the android expected a Human name, instead he got something unique.

“That would be lovely.” Nines said, sitting by Gavin’s side on the dirty old couch and closing his eyes for just for a moment so he could sort his own thoughts.

In his now not so lonely mind palace – with Gavin inspecting the wilting roses that Amanda abandoned – Nines organised the newly gathered information, everything he collected could prove to be useful later even if he hasn’t appointed a suspect yet.

The first session proved to be rather productive, even if they had only gone through the first two of several letters. Filling the notes gathered on the respective letter with care, until he was stopped by an alert on his H.U.D.

**Gavin is calling.**

His eyes open in a flash and the first thing he feels as he returns to reality is Gavin’s hand shaking his shoulder.

“Can’t believe you feel asleep on me.”

“I was not asleep Gavin, androids do not sleep, I was merely in my mind palace.” Nines corrected.

“Whatever.” He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. “Can you order me take-out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	4. 4

Nines eyed Gavin’s hamburger with poorly masked disgust. How could anyone ingest such a repulsive thing and not bother to question what made up the patty? Or specifically what parts of the cow did.

“You hungry, Tincan?” The Detective asked, mouth still full of what Nines was reluctant to call a hamburger.

“No thank you Gavin, unlike you I respect the sanctity of my body.” He said, still distrustful of that wretched thing that the Human held out for him.

“Your loss.” He said, taking another bite of his food.

“Unlikely.” Nines said with a chuckle. Of all the quirks of their relationship, Nines’ favourite was their frequent bickering, how easily they fell into this argumentative dynamic.

With that the android made notes for the next time he travels to the nearest supermarket to buy ingredients for meals, ones that he could cook for Gavin. He couldn’t have his Human eating such trash all the time when he had just downloaded a new batch of recipes from CyberlifeHub.

The afternoon passed by slowly, while Gavin fruitlessly worked on getting anything out of his old cold cases, Nines had a maintenance software update scheduled to patch some security bugs.

* * *

**99%**

**100%**

**SOFTWARE UPDATE COMPLETED**

**24-Feb-2029 18:34**

**GAVIN REED**

**⇪** **WARM**

When the android finally opened his eyes again it was late in the evening. Apparently, the status light on his right temple during the update process had been a ‘ _fucking distracting light show’_ that prevented Gavin from finishing his work but there’s a 73% chance the Human is lying since the Detective had been sitting to his left, meaning that he would have had to be purposely staring at him and ignoring his work.

Being Thursday meant that it was movie night, Tina would surely stop by with an unholy amount of drinks while Gavin made use of his crappy microwave in the kitchen for salty popcorn and found something for them to watch on shady websites that Cyberlife didn’t allow Nines to visit. That day was no different, Tina showed up elegantly late with a supermarket bag full of alcoholic drinks, she quickly found her place in Gavin’s couch with the Detective, as Nines was responsible for getting the several batches of popcorn out and into bowls. It felt nice to be included in activities with the Humans, not to mention that as an added perk he’d get to sit close with Gavin and watch up close as he openly laughed at the foolish comedy they’d for sure end up choosing. 

The lights were reduced to just the one floor lamp in the entrance hall and the brightness of the television. Gavin sat ensandwiched between his two closest friends. As Nines assumed, the plot of the movie they chose was easily predictable, cliché even, but it was entertaining nonetheless, especially because it made Gavin laugh and that didn’t happen often.

Well into the first half of the movie Nines noticed Gavin’s hand inching towards his. He would have ignored it if the Human’s heart beat hadn’t picked up pace on the meanwhile. Then next thing Gavin had hooked his pinkie over Nines’ all the while he starred at the television screen, not wanting to attract any attention to what was happening. _Oh, okay then, I can totally ‘play it cool’._

Apart from the TV and Nines’ circling blue LED, it was dark in the living room, he couldn’t quite see Gavin’s reaction because of the shadows covering his face, however he could very well feel the Human’s warm hand sliding over his, in a bold move the android turned his palm up so the Detective could hold his hand if so he wished to. Nines moved to the side several questions as they piled up on his HUD as he’d much rather feel the softness of Human skin than overthink everything and ruin the moment, surely this wasn’t a meaningful gesture coming from him - after all those are not one of Gavin’s fortes.

Keeping up the film’s foolish plot seemed secondary when the shorter male was so close that he could feel the heat his body eradiated, and the weight of his heavy head as it rested on his shoulder. Friends could display physical affection like this, Nines already knew of that despite his lacking social program, but fuck if he didn’t wish that it wasn’t just Gavin being tipsy but something more…

The Detective stayed close to him for the rest of the movie, finding it so comfortable to the point that he even fell asleep there, face smooshed up against Nines’ dark shirt.

Tina immediately noticed Gavin’s state once the movie ended and she turned the lights on. “Oh won’t you look at that, you’re a pillow now.”

“I am still an android.” Nines corrected in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Gavin since it was already so rare for the Human to find sleep.

“Tell that to sleeping beauty.” She laughed.

Gently, he pried the beer bottle from his hand and picked Gavin up in his arms, supporting him under his knees and on his back. The human was surprisingly light for someone who ate almost exclusively fast food and led a sedentary life. “I shall put him in bed so he can rest better.” Nines declared, already heading off for the bedroom.

The furniture in the bedroom was very minimal, yet somehow Gavin managed to make it a mess with his dirty underwear tossed in the corner of the room and coffee mugs forgotten over every surface. He carefully laid him down on the unmade bed, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, not helping but to press a kiss to Gavin’s forehead and then shutting the door behind himself as he left him to sleep.

“He is asleep.” Nines announced proudly.

“Thank the heavens, now you can totally spill the beans.” Tina said with the smuggest expression on her face.

“I regret to inform you that Gavin does not have any type of beans in the kitchen that I could borrow, not that I understand why I should spill them.” Nines said, sitting down by the woman’s side, immediately having her arm around his shoulders.

“Oh Romeo that’s adorable, but what I want to know is what’s your thing for Gavin? I mean, I know you’re totally his type, big guy, dark hair and ocean eyes. It’s perfect. I bet Eli had something to do with you being sent to Gavin too…” Tina said, propping her boots up on the coffee table.

**I am Gavin’s type.**

“I do not have a thing for Gavin, I merely care for him.” Nines quickly brushed it off, trying not to raise suspicions but ultimately failing at it.

“Liar! I saw you tuck him in and kiss his big ass forehead.” Tina accused. “Get it out, I want the truth.”

“There is a slight chance I may fancy Gavin.” Nines approached it carefully and then decided to add. “But that does not matter and you must NOT tell him. He will not be happy with it and our relationship would deteriorate. It is vital I remain in good terms with Reed for the success of this mission and most importantly for his well-being.”

“Right, Tinman, no worries, my mouth is a tomb.”

“Thank you, Tina.” He could tell that she was very amused with the situation but thankfully she spared him from further – frankly rather ruthless - teasing.

“You know, Gav’s a tough cookie, don’t think too much about his tantrums, deep down he really likes you.” Tina said, her hand patting his shoulder amicably. “Just think, if he hates you so much then why hasn’t he killed you and thrown you in the trash by now?”

“He would not be able to, I am Cyberlife’s fastest, strongest and more resilient model.” Nines replied, straightening his tie.

“Yeah, yeah, we all got the Cyberlife e-mail when you showed up at the precinct, you don’t have to flex Nines.” Tina laughed, helping herself to another swig of supermarket brand beer and then getting off the couch. “Should probably be off, have to be at the station early tomorrow, but if you need anything give me a call okay, handsome?”

“Of course, Tina. Would you like me to call a taxi for you, or to be accompanied to your apartment? It’s quite late.” Nines offered politely, since Gavin was already asleep it was unlikely he’d need anything else from him.

“Taxi will do.” Tina said, patting the android’s cheek before they walked out the front door and headed for the road outside the building. The car arrived in less than two minutes. “Hey be nice to Gavin, okay?”

“Surely. Have a goodnight.” The android said with a nod of his head, making sure his friend got into the taxi before returning to Gavin and going to stasis for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,   
> Happy 18th Birthday Gavin Reed! Figured I'd post today to celebrate this trash man's entrance into the wonderful ( :/ ) stage of life that is adulthood, may he enjoy spending the rest of his life doing his taxes or whatever it is that functional adults do idk.  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter!!

**25-Feb-2029 10:25**

**GAVIN REED**

**⇪** **WARM**

It was late morning when Nines left stasis and within microseconds a list was prepared with tasks to complete.

**WAKE GAVIN UP**

**Prepare breakfast for Gavin.**

**Ensure Gavin is hydrated.**

**Heat coffee.**

**Ask what he’d like for breakfast.**

He stood up from the couch graciously as ever and walked towards Gavin’s bedroom, he then opened the curtains and let the pale winter sun light enter the room.

“Detective.” Nines called, one hand on Gavin’s shoulder lightly shaking it.

“Fuck, is it morning already?” The human groaned, hands rubbing at his face.

“Indeed.” Nines said, giving the Human some space to wake up properly, the android headed for the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and then returned to him. “Here, it’ll help with the hangover.”

“Thanks Nines.” Gavin mumbled, sitting up against the headboard and gulping down the water greedily.

“What would you like to eat?” Nines asked, a smile appearing on his lips as Gavin surprisingly wasn’t grouchy from the little sleep he got.

“Cereals will do, whatever is in the cupboard.” He stretched his arms over his head and then climbed off his bed to get out of yesterday’s clothes and into cleaner and less sweaty ones.

“I’ll prepare a bowl for you.” Nines said, turning his back and leaving as Gavin was already discarding his day-old clothes and leaving them on the corner.

Breakfast was prepared easily and quickly and left on the kitchen table for Gavin to pick up once he was done freshening up.

**~~WAKE UP GAVIN~~ **

**~~Prepare breakfast for Gavin.~~ **

**~~Ensure Gavin is hydrated.~~ **

**~~Heat coffee.~~ **

**~~Ask what he’d like for breakfast.~~ **

Now that he was free, Nines cleared up the bottles of cheap beer on the coffee table and then took a place on Gavin’s couch, letting himself slip into stasis.

* * *

“Well hello there handsome.” The projection said, one arm already wrapped up around his shoulders, had it not been so resembling of his Gavin Reed, Nines would have surely shown him hell. Except that, to some degree the man before him was Gavin, _his_ Gavin Reed, but more in the sense that he’d be the devil that sat perched on his shoulder and coerced him to pursue ways that his prudent self wouldn’t dare to follow.

“Good morning Gavin.” Nines said, his hand reaching out to cup Gavin’s cheek, a few moments passed with them like this.

“So Nines, you’re not going to say anything about what happened last night?” He asked with a knowing smirk on his lips. Of course he’d know, he exists in his brain! What Nines knew this Gavin did too, there was no use keeping secrets.

“I refuse to do so, it’ll only make you more insufferable.” Nines turned away from Gavin and moved towards the water stream where they could sit in the shade. “I do thank you for putting on a shirt this time.”

“I’m not an animal.” He said with a shit-eating smirk, waiting for the android to occupy a seat in one of the benches by the tree’s shade and then making himself comfortable there, laying down with his head resting on the android’s lap.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about the whole Gavin thing last night?” The projection prodded, looking up at the handsome android.

“What do you suggest I do?” Nines asked with a mechanical sigh, giving in to Gavin’s whim, and then started running his pale fingers over the other man’s hair, toying with it as he considered his situation.

“Talk to him. Be straight forward. It’s not like Gavin of all people is going to be the first to admit to his emotions.” The man said with a chuckle, eyes closed as the android’s fingers played with his dark hair.

“You are distracting me.” Nines said, ignoring Gavin’s laughter as he summoned around them a series of panels where he kept all the information related to the case.

“I do tend to have that effect on you, don’t I?” He was smug about it! Oh, how he wished he could wipe that stupid grin off his face. “How’s the case coming along, Nines?”

“I have made some progress trying to better understand Gavin and the contents of the letters.” Nines started, reading through the contents of the several panels of information. “If today I can get him to cooperate it’d be quite helpful since there’s several details that I’m unable to understand at the moment – and if Gavin refuses there’s always Tina.”

_Nines._

_Tincan._

_You’re asleep again._

* * *

His eyes shot open and there Gavin was, lightly shoving at Nines to move to the side as he carried in his hands a bowl of cereals and a mug of coffee.

“I’ve told you plenty of times I’m not sleeping.” Nines corrected.

“Oh really, then why bother to close your eyes?” The human teased, shoveling a spoonful of generic brand chocolate cereals into his mouth.

“So I don’t have to look at your face any longer than I have to, _meatbag_.” Nines jabbed back, thrilled with how he’d made the Human laugh and how beautiful the sound was.

“Don’t you mean my _handsome_ face?” Gavin asked smugly, his eyebrows raising suggestively with the provocation.

“If you wish so, Gavin.” Nines said, straightening his collar and brushing off the dust from his white jacket. “What did you want from me?”

“Just some company I guess.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“I am here.” Nines let him know, patting his knee since it appeared to be the correct thing to do.

 **⇪** **Stress 26%**

Oh no.

“Hey uhm Nines, you’re not weirded out about last night, right?” Gavin was looking down at his food as he spoke, which was not a good sign.

“No, why would I be?” The android quickly reassured him, knowing how volatile Gavin could be.

“No reason, it’d just suck.” He blurted, continuing to eat his breakfast like nothing had just happened.

 **↡** **Stress 12%**

Though it would have been a good idea to go down that path of conversation Nines changed topic to the plans for the day. “I’ll have to go to the supermarket today pick up a few groceries for you, would you like me to call an officer to stay with you?”

“I could go with you? After all what are the chances of the creep attacking me in public with you as my bodyguard.” It was a positive sign, to see that the Detective was slowly regaining the confidence to leave his apartment.

“Quite low, around 7%” The android calculated for him.

“As long as you don’t leave my side.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He reassured him. “While we’re on the topic of today’s agenda: I have a few questions to ask you about the letters you’ve been receiving and I would like to cover the remainder of them.”

“Shoot.” The Human said, shovelling a spoonful of cereals into his mouth.

Nines reached for the tablet on the coffee table and opened the digital letters. “If my notes are correct you’ve found this on the night of 24th of December 2037 at the station sitting on your desk, it appeared when you returned from your coffee break and there were no witnesses that night that could identify who dropped off your letter.”

“Yep, that’s it.” He confirmed.

**24th of December 2037**

**To Detective Gavin Reed,**

**Merry Christmas Sonny Boy. Figured you'd be working late hours on Christmas night and assuming that you’re reading this I was right, wasn't I? I did see your girlfriend Tiana or Tillie or what's her name invite you to spend the night and yet you chose to be alone in the precinct working to dismantle yet another drug ring. Tut Gavin. At least treat yourself to a drink at Jimmy's, should still be open if you hurry.**

With a stylus Nines started underlining the important parts of the letter. “Gavin why were you working on Christmas Eve? You were supposed to have that evening off, the android officers were supposed to be only ones on duty.”

“Had nowhere else to go, family is a train wreck after Father fucked off to who knows where and I didn’t exactly feel like spending the night hearing stupid Elijah brag about his stupid androids as my Mum pats his back and tells me I should be more like him.” Gavin’s shrug and expression saddened the android. Weren’t the holiday times meant to be happy ones?

“You had your girlfriend. She did invite you, didn’t she?”

“Fuck no! She’s not my girlfriend. He means Tina, she invited me to spend the night at her place and get stupid drunk since none of us care for the stupid holiday anyway.”

“Then why did you stay at the station?” The android fired rapidly, the interrogator part of him coming up.

“I didn’t mean to. I was just going to log off my computer and leave but I got caught up on a lead on this fucking cold case and when I came back from the breakroom there was this letter taped to my terminal. Of course those goody two shoes android cops got Fowler involved.”

“It’s a good thing they’ve told the Captain about the letters, Gavin. Who knows what could have happened if you weren’t flagged and put into a protection program?”

“It doesn’t matter. Christmas that year sucked.” Gavin dropped his head onto the android’s solid shoulder. “The only good thing to come out of it was that you’re here and even though you’re a pain in the ass I still wouldn’t want you to leave.”

**GAVIN REED**

**⇪** **WARM**

“The feeling is mutual Gavin.” Slowly he let his forehead drop on top of Gavin’s head, appreciating the rare display of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering wtf kinda ending was that this chapter was supposed to go on for a while longer but I figured I’d post what I had since it’s a special date :D  
> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm, wrote this during a lecture because i was bored. you may have it i guess.

It was a sort of intimacy that Nines wasn’t used to, but Gavin’s skin was so warm to the touch that it was inviting to stay within his personal space. Had it not been for the revolution, the android would have gone on to be the perfect ruthless war machine, his purpose was never to feel this sort of... feelings. Although the touch of someone’s skin felt foreign to the android, that was no reason for him not to crave it anyhow. He supposed that it must have something to do with it being specifically Gavin Reed’s touch.

The Human’s sight all along had mostly been fixed on Nines’ eyes but he did notice it trail down to his lips for the briefest moment. Their faces were so close that he could feel the warmth of the Detective’s breath against his skin. The devious part of him wants him to do something reckless but with Gavin he can never tell the consequences of such a move.

‘ _Stop being such a little chicken, Nines! Do it!_ ’

That was the Gavin in his head talking. In some ways he found that his creation was the devil that sat on his shoulder and the little bastard was really starting to make some fucking persuasive points.

Gavin’s hand moved to sit on the back of his neck, urging him to crane his neck and close the distance between. His lips were rough but his touch was so tender. There were so many things that concerned the android, so many tasks and warnings but it felt like this kiss put all else to the side as something more important and that demanded his full attention was happening.

It all lasted for about 15 seconds but Nines only wished it could have lasted forever.

“Fuck.” Gavin gasped, out of breath.

“Was this not what you wanted?” The android asked, loosening up his grip on the back of Gavin’s sweater.

“ _Isnotthat_.” He slurred.

“Then what?” Now Nines was quite confused by the Human’s behaviour, had he not been the one to start the gesture? Or maybe he had just misinterpreted him again.

“Fuck, I really hate these sappy feelings.” What could the Human possibly mean? “I usually don’t do the whole romance thing.”

The android’s LED was rapidly blinking red as he was sat frozen in place, wanting to find the perfect place to hide away. Oh fuck, he really had just kissed his partner. What if Captain Fowler found out? What about the mission?

“It’s just so complicated…” Gavin kept talking, trying to explain himself. Nines had many features built into his system but unfortunately none of them could rewind time. “Hey, are you good?”

He decided that he should divert subject, put all that had just happened to the side, before they went down a very dangerous rabbit hole. “We should go to the supermarket now, according to statistics it’s likely that this will be the less busy time.”

There. Crisis avoided.

“Sure, I’ll go find some boots to put on.” Gavin popped off to his bedroom and Nines took the opportunity to clear up the living room a little. Straighten the coffee table and clear the mugs with old coffee and open the windows slightly to get rid of the cigarette smell. Once all that was out of the way, Nines looked at himself in the mirror on the entrance hall, straightening his collar and combing back his neat dark hair into place. “Are you ready, Tin Can?”

The weather outside was quite cold, it would be a terrible idea to let Gavin leave his apartment without temperature-appropriate clothing. With a swipe of his arm he’d pulled a scarf from the coat hanger by the door, and wrapped the dark red item around his neck. “Now we’re ready.”

And just like that Gavin took his first step outside his apartment’s threshold for the first time in months. Nines was so proud of him.

With an eye on his stress monitor, Nines tailed the human as they made their way along the corridor and down the stairs. Ready to take Gavin back to the safety of his apartment if that’s what’s necessary.

Their walk down the road was going just as planned, the streets in Detroit were empty as it was lunchtime and every one was either busy eating greasy fast food or stuck at work. Gavin’s hand had slipped into his but he made no remarks about it, – not that the android minded, in fact he actually welcomed it – staying in silence on their way to the supermarket on the end of the block.

Shopping with Gavin felt painfully mundane. The Human pushed the kart around as the android picked up the items from the shopping list, all the while Nines had to keep an eye for any possible attackers. Such great use for Cyberlife’s million-dollar project.

The Detective’s behaviour was surprisingly calm for someone who was practically walking with a bounty on his head but he knew him to be a self-confident man, not to mention that Nines knew that Gavin knew that he was ready to jump into action and protect him with his life if there’s ever the need for it.

Without being able to hold back the proud smile that grew on his lips, Nines kept handing Gavin the items for him to scan at the checkout. Noticing that he was being observed, the Human gave him a smirk and asked “What? “

“You’ve left your house for the first time in eleven months. Others wouldn’t have taken it so well.” Nines explained, feeling like he was nearing dangerous terrain.

“Others don’t have a fucking terminator to keep them safe.” He shrugged, dropping the canned soup into the bag. “It’s that simple. “

“I’m honoured.”

“Should be. It’s not everyone that gets to babysit me.” He said, finishing the payment and letting Nines carry the bags. “Just don’t leave my side and I should be alright.”

“That’s a promise.” Nines picked up the bags and followed behind Gavin as they left the supermarket, stopping by a food truck so he could pick up a – frankly disgusting – hotdog as well as some coffee. Once again Nines refrained from making any comments on Gavin’s choices instead sat with him on the park bench, watching the birds as they flocked around bread crumbs left on the floor.

“It’s a good day... sunny.” Gavin commented, wiping the ketchup and mustard off his fingers with a napkin.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, for the next couple days it’ll be raining all day long.” Nines informed, quickly checking the weather for his partner. Gavin let out an amused snort of laughter and then downed the remainder of his coffee in one go, tossing the cup on the bin and lighting a cigarette. “Shall we get back? I’m starting to miss my couch.”

The android did as he wished, walking beside Gavin on their way back to the building, carrying in his arms the groceries they’d just bought.

* * *

Once back in the apartment, Nines makes the odd discovery that the window was now open wide and the potted plant the Detective kept on the windowsill had been knocked over, spilling dirt everywhere. “Gavin, I fear that your stalker may have tried to pay you a visit.” He announced, in his hand holding an envelope that he’d found on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Have a good day!!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it's 1am right now but if I don't post this now I know that I'll probably end up forgetting.

“Fuck” Was the single word Gavin said. While his stress had been at normal levels for the duration of their trip outside, it was now that they were back inside that it was at dangerous values.

The human snatched the letter from his hand and started to read through the few lines of it. From a quick analysis Nines could tell that the piece of paper had no superficial fingerprints, meaning that either their guy either had been careful to use gloves or was fingerprint-less – therefore an android. More usefully, the calligraphy on the paper was more conclusive and definitely human, android lettering would be too uniform, not something that could be said of the stalker’s calligraphy.

Without leaving Gavin’s side, the android took scan of the apartment. Withing range there was a single Human heartbeat and a single android heartbeat. They were alone. Nines’ next step was to access the place for any damage that the visitor might have caused. All seemed to be in its place other than for the detective’s tablet on the floor, broken into pieces beyond salvation. “It seems that whoever was in here did not want you to solve the case.”

With his attention on Gavin again, the Android peered over his shoulder and into the papers he held. There was among other papers, as expected, yet another letter. It read:

**To Detective Gavin Reed,**

**Stubborn as ever, aren’t you Gavin R. Reed? How many times do you have to be warned? Drop the case on the red ice trafficking ring downtown, STOP ARRESTING MY DEALERS, or the android gets a bullet to that plastic head of his, and if that doesn’t convince then consider yourself next.**

Clipped to the letter were two pictures of them, one in the balcony on the previous day, and a second one that must have been taken within the last hour. Over both of their heads drawn with red sharpie ink where crosses 

**⇪ Stress 76%**

Fuck.

Before the android could react, Gavin dropped the papers on the floor and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and turning the lock.

“Gavin.” Nines called, chasing after the Human but it was too late and he’d already been locked out just as the man’s anxiety grew, it wasn’t long until he could hear him vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the toilet bowl.

“Fucking go away!” He could hear his voice from inside the bathroom.

“You’re feeling unwell, I’m obviously not going away.” The android said, leaning against the locked door. He’s not about to take offence at anything that Gavin says, specially not in this state, not now that he knows that the Human doesn’t mean it, it’s just his way of pushing away anyone who came too close.

“Just fucking leave me alone!” Gavin shouted between sobs, his anxiety high up and his heart beating fast.

With an artificial sigh the android stepped away from the bathroom door, still within reach for his monitoring sensors to work on Gavin, and he went pick up the letter of the kitchen’s floor.

In seconds, Nines read through the paper and scanned a digital copy of it, stashing it away in his evidence database as well as publicly reporting it as a new update for the case. The letter once again didn’t provide any clues, no fingerprints, and the handwriting despite being peculiar it was nothing that could be traced back to the writer.

When he heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking Nines instinctively turned towards the source of the sound. The Detective headed straight for his room and specifically to his bed. “Gavin.” The android called, knocking on the open door to announce his presence.

“What?” Gavin said, curled up in his bed.

“You’re feeling...” He thought of many words to describe it. “ _Unwell_.”

“Fucking hell, of course I am dipshit!” The Human screamed back at him just like he used to when they’d first met. He had to remind himself again not resent Gavin’s words, he knew better than that.

Hesitating more than a million-dollar government project should, the android approached the Human, sat down on the edge of the mattress and placed one hand on his shoulder.

He’d never seen another person cry before, he’d never cried himself – it’s probably not even possible for him to do such a thing – comforting Gavin is the correct thing to do, but he’s not sure how to do such a thing, and his research on the Internet is proving to be rather useless.

“I thought you said you’d keep me safe.” Gavin said, staring blankly to the wall ahead.

“And you’re safe right now, Gavin. It’s just the two of us here.” Nines reassured him, hand squeezing his.

Gavin pulled the blanket over his own shoulder, curling up on his side. With a final squeeze of his hand Nines stood up to prepare a mug of calming tea for the Human, knowing that he wouldn’t be feeling up for any food but he still shouldn’t starve himself.

With the warm beverage on his hand, he returned to him. “Gavin.” He called.

“Hmph?”

“You are under my protection, I am experienced in several martial arts as well as have been equipped with tech built in CIA’s labs. I can assure you tha-“

“Yeah, yeah. You’re Cyberlife’s golden boy. You don’t have to brag about it.”

“Android’s don’t brag...” Nines informed him. “I’ve made you tea. Its not your favourite but it should help you feel a little less... bad.”

“I’d rather be alone now Nines.” Gavin said coldly, his fingers snatching the mug off his hand causing droplets of tea to spill on the bed, still Nines didn’t dare to disobey. He stood up and gently closed the door behind himself.

He didn’t want to leave Gavin on his own, at least not after they had just been reminded of the huge target over the detective’s back. Aware of the danger of leaving a wanted man on his own Nines ended up doing so, knowing that if he’d upset Gavin now, he’d be losing his trust.

Even after reluctantly leaving the room, he was still monitoring the presences on the entire apartment should anything go awry. Picking up the letter up again, Nines went through it, elements of the sentences breaking apart in their UHD as he analysed their possible meanings.

Without Gavin there to provide any context it all seemed a lot harder now. They still had one letter to cover apart from this new one but Gavin was in no state to be questioned.

He opened the file on his PADD to the last letter before the DPD ended up having to put the Detective in a protection program.

**6 th March 2038,**

**To Detective Gavin Reed,**

**Let this serve as lesson. Even after several warnings you still haven’t told your drugs squad personnel to go look somewhere else. Drop the case or next time the consequence will be worse.**

Opening the notes to the file there was still nothing there to help. Whoever filed the document didn’t provide any useful information. Instead of being stumped for any longer he chose Tina’s contact and decided to ask her.

“Tina, I’m in quite the pickle, as you would say. Is there any chance that you could help with me with the mystery that is Gavin?” It’s strange really, how Nines could still be so infatuated with him even if so much about Gavin seems like a mystery.

In a moment, Tina had already replied to the message. “Don’t worry big guy, I’ve got you. Ask away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I needed a middle name for Gavin and since there's pretty much nothing canon about him I had to come up with one. My friend suggested his middle name should be Rat. Gavin Rat Reed. If you're wondering what the "R." stands for is Rat.
> 
> Thank you for reading this hot mess of a chapter! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. :D


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: PET DEATH MENTION.

“This could be time consuming” Nines texted,  assuming that giving Tina a fair warning would be  the  prudent thing to do .

But she just replied,  “ _ Don’t worry _ _ , Nines. It’s a long shift _ . ”

Nines couldn’t stop the  fond smile that grew on his lips. Of course.  Humans could be like that sometimes , android too when they have  the choice . He sure  has  hear d of some stories  about how Gavin used to spend his  shifts on the precinct entirely on his phone, scrolling through a feed filled with cat influencers and funny videos.  “Was Gavin always like this?”

_ “A pain in the ass, you mean?” _

“Well yes, he can be quite difficult at times .” He agreed, small smile  showing up just from  remembering  how  terrible that stubborn little man ’s temper could be. “But I was wondering if  you could tell me more about him since you’ve known him for longer.”

“ _ He’s always been a bit irritable, but it’s gotten much worst after he’s got himself this stalker _ _.” _ Tina shared. “ _ It’s really not a  _ _ you _ _ problem, he’s been a bastard to everyone for as long as I can remember him. _ ”

“ Can you tell me more about Gavin?” Nines wrote,  of course he already had some background information like his favourite brand of shampoo or  what’s his favourite toast spread (it’s Nutella), but he still had very little  on  the  more important things.

“ _ Are you trying to buy him a birthday gift? Cause his birthday is only in  _ _ September I think. _ ”

“ It’s in  October actually.  I’ve added a note to your calendar . I wouldn’t want you to forget a co-worker’s anniversary.” Just as he replied he added the event to Tina’s work calendar. There. Just like  Cyberlife intended , he was helping his Humans. “Its actually for a case and I need some more information. Could you come here after work? ”

“ _ Sure thing boo.  _ _ Is anything wrong?” _

“Gavin  received another letter when we returned  from our trip to the supermarket.  Its tone is rather violent and I think that it might be a good idea  to move him to a proper safe house.”

“ _ Shit. He’s  _ _ alright  _ _ tho _ _ , right? _ ”

“ He’d rather be alone right now.”

“ _Oh. Yeah. Just check in on him_ _and_ _maybe I’ll stop by to cheer him up_ _in the end of my shift_.” Tina replied.

Nines closed out of the messaging app and focused on the task on his list: writing a letter to Fowler on what happened and recommending that Gavin gets moved to a safer location. And once that was out of the way Nines wants to get to the bottom of this puzzling situation, but on the very second, he sat down on the couch he heard Gavin’s croaky voice. “Niiines.” And on the next second he was up and at the bedroom’s door. “Yes Gavin,”

The Detective was certainly not looking good, but that was something he already expected, he was sweaty and shivering in place. Upon this sight Nines couldn’t help but to rush to the man and try to comfort him.

Wordlessly he pulled the man into his arms,  watching over him as he sobbed on his shoulder.  Several minutes passed just like this , and he couldn’t do much but to try and comfort him with  his fingers coursing through his thick dark hair , and gently rocking his body. “ Y ou’re safe.” He repeated unsure of who exactly those words were trying to comfort, either Gavin or him.

Hours had passed  when Tina finally stopped by, sweaty,  panting for breath and too tired from her shift. “ How’s he?”

“Asleep.” He informed, head motioning towards the closed door to the bedroom. “I called you here so you could tell me more about Gavin, he’s quite reserved and I doubt he’d be willing to tell me anything at present.”

“What do you want to know, because  I don’t think it is my job to tell you about his life if he hasn’t done already.” Tina said defensively. 

“I understand, I just wanted to know more about Gavin. Every piece is important, and I must put this puzzle together.” He always wanted to know more, it was his android nature that made him want to do so but humans were tricky and without a social program every interaction was a challenge.

“ Can I take a look at those letters? ” Tina asked , head motioning  towards the  DPD issued tablet  that was left  on the coffee table. 

“Sure.” Nines said, handing the tablet to her. “There are quite a few items that I am yet to understand. ”

And with that Tina started going through the several letters .  “You know Gavin better than I do, I was hoping that you could make more sense out of them than I can.”

Tina had made herself comfortable on the couch, not that Gavin would have  cared , and with the tablet  in hand she went through all the files that Nines had on Gavin’s case.

“You say here that you don’t know what happened to make Fowler put you in on the mission.” Tina started and before she could say anything else Nines was already nodding as profusely as his metal skeleton allowed. "Has Gavin ever told you about Whiskers?”

The android knew very little about the situation that he was in. He knew that he was supposed to be a present from Elijah Kamski for the DPD before the Android revolution and that he’d been the very first unit of the Rk900 line to be produced but other than that his past was rather like a void.

Nines  shook his  head no to the question , but his analysis  informed him that that is a  common name for felines. “Not exactly , but on the top shelf in his bedroom  he keeps a framed photo of him  and a  grey  tabby . I assume that that is who you're referencing ."

“Yes, that's Whiskers.” Tina sighed. “Gavin loved that cat.”

“You said loved. What happened to the tabby?” Nines frowned,  he’d never seen no cat around the apartment, though he’d noticed Gavin’s clothes and furniture covered in cat fur.

“Bastard killed Whiskers while Gavin was away at work.” Tina said. “The poor cat, she was such a sweet little thing. Gavin found her meowing for help on one of the bins behind the building, some cruel bitches left her there with her siblings after the mum gave birth. He said that she was the only one alive out of the bunch, but I think that he would’ve taken in all of them in otherwise.”

“Yes, I believe he would as well.”  He nodded, absorbing all the information that he could out of the  sentences.

_ ‘Let this serve as a lesson’ _ _ –  _ Letter  #5

** Gavin’s stalker killed Whiskers to intimidate him ** **. **

Nines gulped – a  very human habit that might have grown on him  from the time that he’s been spending with Gavin – if he had been concerned for the Detective before then he is well past that point of worry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. Kudos and Comments would be epic.


End file.
